How it all began
by braxtynn.elton
Summary: Effie is at an argument with herself... Does she love Haymitch Abernathy? She can't... That would mean she's losing her mind... But does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

How? Why? Could I really be in love with- ugh- Haymitch? Never, I thought. We were still at the banquet for the two victors by the names of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. He was across the room doing his usual: drinking that liquor of his. The most I ever drink is a glass of wine.. How does he do it? I stared at his big, gray Seam eyes and he stared into my blue eyes. I quickly looked away as my heart began to race and butterflies filled my stomach.

"Ahh hello, Katniss. Are you having fun? Its just delightfull isn't it?" I asked Katniss trying to hide the shakiness from the butterflies.

"Umm yeah I guess. What time is it?" She replied.

"ummm dear why don't you just go have fun so time won't matter." i smiled at walked away.

To my surprise, as I turned around, Haymitch Abernathy was standing right behind me and I ran right into him! "Uhh-ummm h-hello Haymitch." "Hey sweetheart. Can I ask what _you're_ doing here?"

He's easily drunk. His speech is slurred and it gives me butterflies. Why can't I like someone normal?

"hello Haymitch. You remember I came here with you don't you? Besides... You _will_ need an escort to take you home."

He gave me a sarcastic smirk and walked away. Throughout the rest of the banquet, I didn't have much fun. I just small-talked people I've never met, and a few game makers. But when nobody was looking, I stole glances with Haymitch.

The end of the banquet finally came and I began to walk towards Haymitch. Katniss was propping him up and a heavy smell of alcohol came from his body.

"Effie could you please be Haymitch's escort home? I have to get home for my beauty rest; Cinna's orders." Katniss explained.

"Yes of course. You go now. I understand your situation."

I put him above my shoulder and adjusted him so that his cheek wasn't rubbing against my golden wig. He muttered something but I couldn't understand.

We finally made it back to Haymitch's house and I brought him to his bed. He just flopped right on it like a spaghetti noodle. I knew he was sound asleep because he let out a few snores that made me giggle quietly. I had to take off my eight inch heels so that the clicks on the floor wouldn't wake him up. Outside, I smiled; his big grey eyes still in my thoughts. I couldn't sleep that night... Was it possible I really _was_ in love with Haymitch?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 From his eyes

I woke up that morning with an excruciating headache. How did I get into my bed last night? Lets see, thaw last thing I remember is Effie coming to my door and us walking to the victors' banquet last night. The rest is a blur.

Maybe Effie escorted me to my house. Effie. Wait, did I really just think that?! What happened last night? Gah, those blue eyes get me every time! Am I losing my mind? Maybe a small drink of water and short walk will give me my sanity back.

I got a drink of water and got dressed. My headache was still aching like a fire in my brain. Unfortunately, pain killer is on a short in District 12 so I couldn't take any. I walked outside and thought to myself _I will never drink again. _funny. I almost convinced myself. I can't believe I am thinking about Effie, and about quitting drinking, I really must be going crazy.

As I walked, I realized where exactly I was walking: Effie's house. Her house was one hundered feet away. I tried to walk away, but I had no control over my own legs. I kept walking and it was like I was wearing someone else's legs. Effie's door got bigger and bigger the closer I got. When her door was finally in front of me, I stopped. Luckily, I kept myself from knocking and instead I ran-no-sprinted away.

Just as I got back to my house, I slammed the door shut and realized how bad the sound and the light hurt my head. Then I thought of Effie. For a second- just a second- my headache left my head.

I looked out the window just in time to see Effie walking out her door. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress that hurt my eyes and head. She was wearing a baby pink wig with it. She looked like a beautiful sunset. Gah, those blue eyes again! She bagan walking and heading strait for- my house? Yes. Uh oh.

I quickly walked to the mirror and looked at myself. _Same old Haymitch. _as I was doing so, I heard a soft, gentle knock on the door. I opened it and sure enough there was sunset Effie standing in front of me.

"Hey Effie. Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"that's funy. I remember yoU saying those exact words to me last night. I was just coming to see if you were alright or needed anything."

"I'm fine... Just have a really bad headache."

" I'll give you some aspirin." And she started rummaging through her purse and gave me two white capsules.

the next few moments we stood there staring at each other awkwardly. "Well I should be going. Goodbye Haymitch; I hope you get feeling better." And before I could reply, Effie was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 A train and a new district

Narrator: If you read Catching Fire, you saw the story from Katniss and Peeta's point of view. But we didn't see Effie and Haymitch's.

Effie:

The whole team was going on a train to our last trip: the Capitol. We had two whole days on a train. Katniss and Peeta were _oh so in love_ with each other to notice Haymitch and I. Since it was just he and I to talk to each other, we tried to make the best of it. At our failed attempt, we only made it more awkward.

"So Haymitch, what have you been doing lately?" I asked awkwardly.

in reply, he held up a bottle of liquor.


End file.
